Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $20\dfrac{1}{3}-6\dfrac{5}{11} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {20\dfrac{11}{33}}-{6\dfrac{15}{33}}$ Convert ${20\dfrac{11}{33}}$ to ${19 + \dfrac{33}{33} + \dfrac{11}{33}}$ So the problem becomes: ${19\dfrac{44}{33}}-{6\dfrac{15}{33}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{44}{33}} - {6} - {\dfrac{15}{33}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {6} + {\dfrac{44}{33}} - {\dfrac{15}{33}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{44}{33}} - {\dfrac{15}{33}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{29}{33}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{29}{33}$